An electronic display device displays an image by filtering light. For example, an electronic display device may include a light source and one or more components (e.g., a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) panel, diffuser, etc.) configured to filter the light emitted from the light source. The electronic display device includes a back cover that is attached to a frame of the electronic display device. Electronic display devices would also include separate attachment structure(s) (e.g., an attachment plate, inset portions in the rear cover, etc.) that were specifically provided for attaching the back cover to the frame of the electronic display device.